A Party Gone Wrong
by Virtex
Summary: Relena has a birthday. Heero is back to his old shininanigans, Duo is feeling brave and Wufei is fiesty. Need I say more? (PLEASE R&R! I need some reviews)NOW OVER 550 HITS!


Gundam Wing is a copyright of Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and TV Asahi. This fanfic is written purely for entertainment-I'm not trying to steal ideas!  
  
  
Gundam Wing: A Party Gone Wrong  
  
By Virtex/ Duo  
  
Note: This is a story me and my friend wrote. It just kinda started out as a crazy idea, so don't expect a whole bunch. I wrote the beginning and she wrote the end. Enjoy, and please review! I have REALLY been lacking reviews lately.   
  
The year is After Colony 197. All has gone well in the peace category. It has been two years since Relena fled her birthday party to chase Heero, and now the time has come for another party. At least this time this isn't a war going on, or is there??   
  
  
" Thank you for coming, everybody." Relena Dorlian said to hundreds of people before her in the grand ball room. Most of them were sitting at tables that lined the side of the huge room. Besides all of the royal preppies attending, eight other people were there. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei, Zechs Marquise, Lucretsia Noin, and Sally Po. Lady Une, Hilde Shbieker (?), Catherine, and Dorothy were unable to go for various reasons.   
  
The doors to the kitchen opened and several servants walked in, piling tons of food onto the tables. Music was played and the floor filled with romantic preppies dancing. Heero offered to dance with Relena, and of course, she accepted. Zechs and Noin danced, too.   
  
Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo were all gathered in a little corner of the room, Duo telling dirty jokes, Quatre giggling like a school girl, and Wufei and Trowa staying silent. Wufei, arms crossed, eyed Sally nervously. He started to walk over to her.   
  
" Hey, Wu-man, where you goin'?" Duo asked.   
  
Wufei turned and gave Duo a stare so cold it could make hell freeze over. Duo sweatdropped and returned to telling his jokes.   
  
" Forgive me, Nataku." Wufei mumbled under his breath before approaching Sally.   
  
" Hi, Wufei."   
  
" Umm....Would you like to dance?"   
  
" Sure."   
  
Duo looked over to the two and nearly fell out of his chair.   
  
" Hey guys." He whispered. " Look at Wufei and Sally."   
  
Quatre and Trowa turned their attention to the dancing couple. " So?"   
  
" Wu-Man's dancing with Sally!"   
  
" At least he has somebody to dance with." Trowa said, and sighed sadly.   
  
Duo thought for a few minutes and a scheme formed in his head. He grabbed a giant silver spoon.   
  
  
Heero stared blankly at Relena. Relena looked deeply into his eyes. Heero stared blankly at Relena. Relena smiled, glad to be dancing with him again. Heero stared blankly at Relena.   
  
Zechs tried his best to dance with Noin and accidentally stepped on her uncovered toes. Thirteen times.   
  
" I'm really sorry."   
  
" It's alright, Zechs." Noin lied, wincing when she saw her bruised feet.   
  
  
Heero saw something shiny in the corner of his eye, near Duo's little clique. It was pointed at Wufei and Sally. It was a gun!   
  
" Mission Accepted." Heero said.   
  
" What? What's the matter, Heero?"   
  
Everything went into slow motion in order to increase the drama in this part of the fic.   
  
" Noooo!" Heero cried in his deep slow motion voice.   
  
Duo launched a spoonful of mashed potatoes.   
  
Heero dove for Wufei and Sally.   
  
The mashed potatoes flew ever closer.   
  
Heero collapsed on the ground fifteen feet away from the couple, remembering he had to run and then jump.   
  
The chunk of mashed potatoes flew straight over Wufei's head and plopped into Sally's shirt, in between her you-know-what's. Wufei let go of her hands and slowly turned around.   
  
Duo burst out in laughter. He fell out of his chair, clutching his sides. Quatre and Trowa both had an " Oh Shit" look on their faces.   
  
Heero had failed his mission. He stood up, not worrying that everyone in the room was looking at him, and trudged over to one of the tables. " Mission Accepted."   
  
Wufei clenched his fists and stalked over to a table, grabbing a steaming hot apple pie.   
  
" Bastard!" He shouted and hurled the pie straight at Duo.   
  
Duo, too busy laughing, was hit right in the face, pieces of pie splattering all over his expensive black tuxedo. He sat there for a few seconds, contemplating what had happened, and tasted the pie with his finger. " You....you hit me with apple pie! I don't even like apple pie!"   
  
Duo took a bigger spoon and scooped up some mashed potatoes. He took cover behind the ends of one table and flicked a soft ball sized heap of the potatoes at Wufei, who dodged it. An unsuspecting Zechs took it in the back of the head.   
  
Heero climbed on top of a table and removed an explosive charge out of his pocket. Why he brought such a thing to a party is still unknown. He placed it in some cake and held the cake three inches before his face.   
  
" Mission Accomplished."   
  
BOOM!   
  
The cake blew to pieces all over him and the force of the explosion rocketed him back into the wall, where he bounced off and lay still on the ground.   
  
The sound of the exploding cake sent most of Relena's guests out the door.   
  
Only nine people were left; Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, Noin, Sally and of course, Relena. Zechs was lying directly on top of Noin, making it impossible for her to get up. Sally was up against a wall slowly opening her eyes.  
  
Duo was still behind the table, which is now turned over, and is on the floor clutching his sides again as he takes a look at everyone in the room. " Haha! Talk 'bout a great party!"  
  
Wufei snickers and Duo opens his eyes to find him standing over him. " The first time I get enough courage to surpass my fear of women, you go and do something like this, Maxwell." Wufei said under his breath.  
  
He picked up a piece of cake and tossed it at Duo.  
  
Duo caught it and took a bite. " Not even chocolate."  
  
Wufei tackled Duo and tried to choke him with cake. " Die, Maxwell!"  
  
Duo continued to spit out the pieces of cake. " Wait! *Muff* I can't chew that fast! *Muff*"  
  
Wufei snickered evilly.   
  
Trowa got up and grabbed some pudding off of the wall. " You ruined Relena's party!" He chucked the pudding at Heero, which made a direct hit into his hair.  
  
Heero scowled. " Mission Accepted."  
  
Zechs got up off of Noin. " Would you stop saying that?!"   
  
Heero looked over to Trowa then to Zechs. He laughed and picked up a turned over bowl of Jell-O, chucks it towards Trowa. Trowa ducked and Quatre is hit in the head with the entire bowl.  
  
" Haha." Trowa laughed and pointed at Heero for missing.  
  
Heero grabbed some cake and threw it at Zechs, Zechs dodged it and it landed on Noin's face. She got up and grabbed some mashed potatoes. She aimed carefully and threw it at Heero.   
  
Quatre jumps in. " Stop it! Please!" The mashed potatoes hit Quatre in the chest.  
  
Duo tossed Wufei off of him and slammed pudding onto his head. " Ha! That can't mix well with all that gel, Wu-man! Haha."  
  
Wufei stood up and grabbed some more pudding. He threw it at Duo. He ducked, and it hit Quatre.  
  
" That's it! I give up!" Quatre yelled almost near hysterics. " Sorry, Miss Relena." He said as he threw Jell-O at her.  
  
Relena screamed and ran out of the way, just as Sally was standing up, she gets hit with the Jell-O.  
  
" Grrrrr!!!" Wufei grabbed a hand full of steamed rice that was meant for Heero and chucked it at Quatre. " You all leave her alone!!  
  
Quatre finally ducked, and it hit Trowa. Trowa threw some Jell-O over at Wufei and it got stuck in his hair along with the pudding.  
  
Wufei yelled and Heero threw out a few cherry bombs, one near each pilot.  
  
Quatre looked over his food-covered suit, not seeing the small bomb. Trowa grabbed Quatre and ran out of the room. Wufei and Sally follow. Zechs picked up Noin and they get out too. Duo decides to follow. The small bombs blow up and more food go in all directions. Heero stood with food splattered on him. Relena walked up to him.  
  
" May I dance with you?"  
  
Heero looked at her coldly, but allowed her to grab his arm. He puts her arms around his waist.  
  
Duo peeked in and Heero gave him a cold stare. Duo sweat dropped and left.  
  
Heero and Relena continue to dance, stepping over food splotches.  
  



End file.
